He's Your Son
by shattered petal
Summary: Link can't find his gloves, and his family are no help at all. -Link/Midna


**author's note**: I thought of this scenario today. I've made it that either Midna didn't break the Mirror of Twilight, or somehow Link and Midna reunited again. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Title**: He's Your Son  
**Genres**: Humour/Family  
**Rating**: K+  
**Couple**: Link/Midna

* * *

'Have you seen my gloves?' Link asked, shoving obstacles out of the way while he searched for his desired clothing.

'Mm?' Midna asked from the bathroom, mouth full of toothpaste. When her husband offered no response, she shrugged and continued.

After seven minutes of chucking aside several materials, and even removing their bed sheets, Link started to grow impatient.

'_Midna_! I'm going to be late.'

Finally the redhead peered from the bathroom, far more calmer than her spouse: 'What? What is it?'

'My _gloves_. Where are they?' Link demanded.

She hesitated, before saying: 'Where did you leave them?'

'If I knew that, then I wouldn't be _looking_ for them.'

'Oh, right. When did you last see them?'

Link ran a hand through his hair. '_You_ took them _off_, remember?'

A little mischievous smile reached her lips, but she replied: 'Did you try the wardrobe? Maybe under the bed?'

'I've looked _everywhere_,' Link whined. 'If I'm late, the council is going to rip out my throat.'

Supportive as always, Midna laughed. 'I love it when you're scared.'

'_Die_!' A young voice called from behind the blonde, pouncing onto his back and knocking a wooden sword onto his head. 'I Hero of Time. Gonna chop your head off.'

Link sighed heavily, and allowed his son to pat his arm with the sword while clambering onto his shoulders for a moment. After, the blonde reached around to place him back down. 'Alex, I'm late for work, and you know what happens when I'm late for work.'

Their son was short and a little stubby, a gene inherited from the race he descended from. Although a mix of Twili and Hylian, Alex looked surprisingly human with bright blonde hair and dark red eyes. His flesh, though, was mostly white, the illuminated glow of the Twili pattern across his arms, legs and body. Over the years he would grow taller and leaner.

A great admirer of his father's sword skills, Alex had been learning how to use one since the age of two. Now seven, he wasn't all bad but Link felt a lot more practise was needed. Midna, on the other hand, believed he needed to be taught "proper" education so he could rule efficiently.

As far as personality went, Alex was freakishly like his mother, but certainly had a soft side for animals and the like–– a Link issue.

'You get a big kick in the bum!' Alex exclaimed, rubbing his backside. 'Why d'ya sit 'round with old people though?'

'Because your mother knighted me, the witch––'

'Because I needed you to be doing _something_ instead of sitting around idle, playing with your sword.'

Link met her gaze, and she cocked a brow.

Whatever kind of sword she was referring to, Link still felt a little irritated.

'Don't worry though. You're so useless at the role you'll be dismissed soon,' Midna grinned, 'Then I'll find you something else to do. What do you think he should do, Alex?'

Link could recognise that menacing look in her eyes anywhere.

'Clean out toilets and gimme food!'

'Hey, that's just down your street, Link. Nice and easy, nothing to think about _too_ much. I know what you're like when it comes to _thinking_.'

The blonde ground his teeth.

Alex sniggered, then his smile faded. 'Isn't that wha' you do as well, Mama?'

This time Link grinned, but it quickly vanished when he noticed Midna's glare. If looks could kill, Link would be a goner. Actually he would have been a goner a very long time ago. Shoving a hand in his pocket, he sort of hoped Alex wouldn't need to explain himself.

Then he remembered this _was_ Midna. No one got away with anything.

'I work all the time,' the redhead said, 'Why? What have you been hearing?'

'Papa said you just flirt with Royal people and sit on a throne all day.'

'_Did he_?'

Right now, Link would happily be taking on Ganondorf again than suffering Midna's wrath. Shrinking to the side he pretended to look for his goddamn gloves.

Midna folded her arms, watching this pathetic excuse for a _man_ crawl around the room looking for his clothes. What honestly made her fall for him? He was a complete lunatic. Yes, good with a sword and possibly heroic, a little overrated, and _maybe_ a loyal friend, but out of all the males who would oblige in taking her hand, why _Link_?

'Papa likes to make fun of people he feels intimidated by.'

'That's not true!' Link exclaimed, whipping his head around.

'Oh, but it is.'

'No it isn't.' Okay, maybe it was a _little_, but Link was a nice guy and he didn't want Alex to think he was a jackass. Turning to his small son, Link continued: 'You know it takes a lot to scare me, right?'

Alex craned his neck to the side, puzzled. 'Then... how comes you scared of old people at console?'

'_Council_. And good question, Alex. Why are you _scared_ of old people, Link?'

So this was how it was going to be: gang up on Link again. As much as he adored his small family, they were sometimes a pain. Especially the mother. 'I still can't find my gloves,' he groaned.

'Oh! I know where they are!'

Both Link and Midna turned to Alex, who suddenly looking very excited and pleased with himself.

'I buried dem in sand.'

Sand did not exist in the Twilight Realm, but it did if one were to transport themselves to the Light World via the Mirror of Twilight. The two parents exchanged glances of utmost concern. Their son shouldn't be capable of teleporting himself between each Realm at such a young age.

Granted Link was prepared for a freak child when Midna revealed she was pregnant, but Alex could be very... _interesting_ in his talents.

'How did you do that?' Midna finally asked.

'It's easy!'

'It took me _years_ to learn,' the woman muttered under her breath, a little ashamed of her slowness.

Link shook his head quickly: '––Anyway, _the gloves_?'

'Yep! Buried them. Deep in sand. No way of finding 'em.'

'But they're _special_ gloves,' Link cringed. 'If I don't wear them, those assholes––'

'_Link_!'

'Sorry, old folk––'

'Try again!'

'_Ministers_ won't be very impressed.'

'Better,' Midna said. 'Don't worry too much. They're not that impressed with you anyway. I've been sent a couple of complaints on your behalf and they'd appreciate it if you'd not snore when you fall asleep. They can't hear themselves talk.'

Link rolled his eyes. 'It's so tedious.'

'I know. That's why I rarely go,' Midna grinned. 'Look, if you want to be with Alex and I, you will have to make a couple of sacrifices. You can bitch to me about how they bullied you etc. but I need you to pay attention and, I don't know, be respectful?'

'... Fine. Only for you, though.'

'Sweet. You'd make an awful King. Oh, wait, you are one. Who knew?'

Alex widened his eyes. 'Even _I'm_ surprised!'

'Well, good morning to you both as well,' Link mumbled, scrambling to his feet. 'I suppose I'll just have to go without the gloves then.'

'You'll live,' Midna said quietly, sarcasm in her tone. She patted Alex's shoulder. 'You should get ready for school, otherwise _your_ teacher won't be very happy with you either.'

Without a word, their son hurried out of the room. Once he was out of earshot, Link approached his wife and spoke: 'Do you know what he does when us two aren't around? He likes to climb the buildings and jump to the ground to see if he survives.'

'Sounds like someone I know.'

'Who was he?'

'An idiot.'

It then hit. 'Oh, me. Of course.' Midna smiled. 'Why does he do that though? It's dangerous.'

'I'm not sure,' she replied, grabbing her black gown. 'Maybe he just likes the attention.'

'The boy gets enough as it is!'

Midna rose her eyebrows, giving him a "oh really?" look. The last time Link acted so envious was when Alex was born. Ha, it was entertaining to watch the Heroic fool sneer at his own baby because he was taking all of his wife's attention. Beautiful.

'He told his friends I used to be Princess Zelda's footrest!'

'Link, he's _seven_. What he gossips with his little buddies shouldn't be a threat to you. You've been given a very popular image here.'

The man rubbed the back of his head and nodded. She was right: he shouldn't be so concerned about their child. He would manage. Somehow.

Heck, he certainly enjoyed being taken to the Light and Twilight Realms, and was made a huge fuss about wherever they went. While most found it unusual such an odd child had been born, it wasn't all negative.

Even if it were negative, Link wouldn't choose any other life.

'I gonna stab you!' Alex's voice screamed from the doorway, and soon Link was struggling to stop a wooden sword hitting him in the face.


End file.
